priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Floral Bouquet Cyalume Charm Coord
Floral Bouquet Cyalume Charm Coord (サイリウムチャームフローラルブーケ) has yet to debut in the anime. This coord is from the brand Dreaming Girl, and is a Premium Type coord. This coord is a Cyalume Charm. This coord is similar to the Dolly Pink Cyalume Charm Coord. User TBA Appearance Dress A blue sequin top with a pale lilac heart full of pale pink and white roses lined with a row of pearls rests over the chest. Ruffles of rainbow line the top portion while pinned to the chest on the right side are two hot pink, white, and sky blue roses. Straps of rainbow ruffles go across each shoulder while pearl straps and collar, each piece lined in silver tinsel is attached to the top of the chest. On the back of the shirt are white wings with lilac glittering wings behind them. Round sleeves of rainbow glittering material has rainbow themed cuffs each lined in gold with a bow of blue and purple on the side. White gloves are attached to the sleeves with pearl chains surrounding them. The skirt is in five layers with the top solid white with a white lace material lined in gold with pearls going around the center rests across the skirt. Roses of white, pale pink, lavender, and sky blue adorn this material. Pinned to the front corner and back is a sky blue accessory with a rose of white, fuchsia, and sky blue. On each corner is a rainbow bow with a single gold tassle hanging from it, to match the bows on each corner on the second layer. Which is white with pale gray dot designs all over it, along with floral chains and gold lining. The third layer is lavender and white with gold lining, while the center layer is pearl lined material with two pleats beneath it, one being rainbow glitter, the second white. Beneath the lined white portion are pearl chains. The last layer is lilac with light purple fishnetting on top of it with rainbow ruffled material lining the bottom. Shoes White heels with a rainbow bottom and heel with a pearled wing attached. A rose of sky blue, fuchsia, and white rests on each toe. Comes with white stockings that have a pattern design of light purple and pink. Around each ankle is a chain of pale gray flowers to match the cuff. On the top of each cuff rests a white bow with rainbow designs and a purple rose in the center with a gold tassle hanging from it. Game '''Floral Bouquet Cyalume Charm Coord '''is a Cyalume Rare Premium type coord from the brand Dreaming Girl. It first appeared in the 2015 Series Cyalume Charm Collection. Gallery Official Arts In-Game Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.12.41.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.18.47.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.14.40.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.12.34.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.12.34.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.11.17.png Screen Shot 2015-02-27 at 17.10.26.png B8aIodhCAAAtvyB.jpg Charm Trio.png Floral Arcade.png Arcade Dream Jewel Boquet.png Category:Coord Category:Cyalume Charm Coord Category:Premium Coord Category:Dreaming Girl Category:Cyalume Coord Category:2015 Series Cyalume Charm Collection Category:Coord Box